


[Podfic] Duck Soup

by Avanie



Series: Gramander [Pod]fics [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Audio Format: MP3, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom!Graves, M/M, Oral Fixation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, sub!Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanie/pseuds/Avanie
Summary: For a tumblr prompt: Newt prying open Graves' mouth with his fingers, gently pushing two in, shivering when Graves automatically starts sucking on them.[Podfic version]
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: Gramander [Pod]fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908169
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Duck Soup

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Duck Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294756) by [Milarca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca). 



**Listen:** [Dropbox Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Leuuw4zG_MkToe7EkSm_iYLDv-uSUSrV/view?usp=sharing)

**Listen:** [Mediafire Link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9ww435c2lfyznql/file)

  


**Original Text:** [Duck Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294756)

**Author:** [Milarca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca) | **Reader:** [Avanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanie)

**Length:** 4:39 | **Size:** 14.2MB

  


**Compilation of all 5 fics:**

**Listen:** [Dropbox Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16V1tospysCWtVbetLNFZbsGIg4_NT7xZ/view?usp=sharing)

**Listen:** [Mediafire Link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6l688nnzcc6ggl6/%5BPodfic%5DGramanderPodfics-Milarca.mp3/file)

**Length:** 54:09 | **Size:** 104MB

  



End file.
